


Hey! Soy un youtuber...

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor adolescente, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Stiles siendo youtuber, me bloqueo, no sé como empezarlo, sterek en el pasado, stheo, tal vez youtubers conocidos como referencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles intentado ligar en internet...<br/>No se olviden visitar mi fanpage<br/>https://www.facebook.com/STEREKyOtros<br/>Próximamente Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey! Soy un youtuber...

 

**En el foro Youtubrs.tumblr.com dónde viejos youtubers, y nuevos youtubers, se reúnen para motivarse, darse consejos y expandir el mundo de**

**los video-blogs en internet...**

**[Mi idea es que Stiles intenta crear un canal de contenido variado en youtube pero fracasa horriblemente. Para esto tiene como objetivo hacerse notar por Theo Raeken la estrella local de youtube. Stles recurre al foro Youtubrs.tumblr.com recibiendo ayuda de un anónimo que le hace más fáciles las cosas sin embargo cuando ya ha ganado 10k de seguidores en su canal LchicoLunares1990 algo sucede y recurrirá una vez al anónimo de foro quien le dará una buena sorpresa] AU -  NO LOBOS - STEREK PASADO - NO ETIQUETAS SEXUALES - STILES SIENDO STILES.**

 


End file.
